supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Matthew Cap
Biography Matthew Cap (Born July 27th, 1994 in Cardiff, Wales) is the husband of Marci Cap and the father of their 1000 adopted children from 50 countries. He appears in the Cap Family. Appearance Matthew wears a white shirt with a gray collar and wears green suspenders with blue pants. He has brown hair in a pageboy style and wears glasses. History Matthew was born in the Wales on July 27th, 1994. He moved to the US at age 18. When he was 20, he married Marci Cap who is from Italy. At age 23, they adopted their first set of vigintuplets who are from South Africa. Every year before Gloria visited the family, the 2 adopted 1 set of vigintuplets from a foreign country or more. Family Tree *Father: Toby Cap *Mother: Reese Cap *Wife: Marci Cap *Father-in-Law: Roberto Lombardi *Mother-in-Law: Mildred Lombardi *Japanese vigintuplets: Shinji Cap, Hitomi Cap, Chikayo Cap, Satoshi Cap, Kai Cap, Mao Cap, Hikari Cap, Kasumi Cap, Tariko Cap, Shizuka Cap, Takao Cap, Kenji Cap, Yukina Cap, Mako Cap, Sakura Cap, Yoshi Cap, Daisuke Cap, Toshio Cap, Yusake Cap, Hiromi Cap *Brazilian vigintuplets: Godiva Cap, Batte Cap, Dimas Cap, Ivy Cap, Kokumo Cap, Gijima Cap, Leonel Cap, Odom Cap, Jasper Cap, Meleni Cap, Lobo Cap, Naolin Cap, Lovell Cap, Malika Cap, Tandra Cap, Sally Cap, Rexford Cap, Coloma Cap, Margarida Cap, Nemesio Cap *Venezuelan vigintuplets: Alejandro Cap, Yoli Cap, Julio Cap, Yosibell Cap, Liam Cap, Viki Cap, Osmer Cap, Winy Cap, Lavena Cap, Gliosmar Cap, Arnoldo Cap, Fidel Cap, Simón Cap, José Cap, Xavier Cap, Manuela Cap, Joaquín Cap, Isaías Cap, Eleazar Cap, Juana Cap *South Korean vigintuplets: Kwan Cap, Joon-ho Cap, Hyun-jung Cap, Kun-sun Cap, Kum-Ja Cap, Jae-hwa Cap, Jin Cap, Jung Cap, Ja-hoon Cap, Chul Cap, Hae Cap, Ji-Kwong Cap, Eunkyhung Cap, Ha-Nuel Cap, Joo-chan Cap, Jin-ho Cap, Gab-do Cap, Eun-mi Cap, Eun Jung Cap, Eui-Kon Cap *Algerian vigintuplets: Ahmed Cap, Amira Cap, Asma Cap, Ghazala Cap, Sami Cap, Basem Cap, Betsy Cap, Samia Cap, Bilal Cap, Mustafa Cap, Hakeem Cap, Islam Cap, Shada Cap, Samiah Cap, Saïd Cap, Farid Cap, Fatima Cap, Faridah Cap, Gabir Cap *Ghanaian vigintuplets: Sisi Cap *Togo vigintuplets: Agnes Cap *Kenyan vigintuplets: Bonface Cap *Irish vigintuplets: Donovan Cap, Archibald Cap, Teagan Cap *Swedish vigintuplets: Peter Cap, Scout Cap, Ebba Cap, Ulrika Cap, Saga Cap, Fanny Cap *French vigintuplets: Catherine Cap, Henri Cap, Matteo Cap, Louis Cap, Eclair Cap, Emma Cap, Hugo Cap, Suzanne Cap, Lucas Cap, Sylvie Cap, Noah Cap, Chloé Cap, Marie Cap, Ethan Cap, Pierre Cap, André Cap, Enzo Cap, Françoise Cap, Ynès Cap, Camille Cap *North Korean vigintuplets: Ji min Cap *Zambian vigintuplets: David Cap *Colombian vigintuplets: Sherdian Cap *Danish vigintuplets: Sander Cap *Belgian vigintuplets: Florinda Cap *Polish vigintuplets: Mila Cap *Mexican vigintuplets: Papan Cap *Israeli vigintuplets: Ariel Cap *Malaysian vigintuplets: Zara Cap *Scottish vigintuplets: Lindsay Cap *Chilian vigintuplets: Hector Cap *Ugandan vigintuplets: Opio Cap *Indian vigintuplets: Kaksi Cap *Ecuadorian vigintuplets: Lola Cap *Bangladeshi vigintuplets: Keka Cap *Thai vigintuplets: Amporn Cap *New Zealand vigintuplets: Ember Cap, Helen Cap *Netherlands vigintuplets: Ursula Cap *Swiss vigintuplets: Axel Cap *Norwegian vigintuplets: Thora Cap *Bolivian vigintuplets: Cédric Cap *Libyan vigintuplets: Bello Cap *Canadian vigintuplets: Celine Cap, Justin Cap, Avril Cap, Martin Cap, Johnpaul Cap, Alannah Cap, Jo-Beth Cap, Gavin Cap, Ebony Cap, Emma-Lee Cap, Gordy Cap, Adolph Cap, Julessa Cap, Elijah Cap, Hank Cap, Karessa Cap, Kadim Cap, Jody Cap, Drayden Cap, Demarco Cap *Vietnamese vigintuplets: Hong Cap *Pakistani vigintuplets: Waseem Cap *Turkish vigintuplets: Kelebek Cap *Finnish vigintuplets: Tatu Cap *Hungarian vigintuplets: Jozsef Cap *Egyptian vigintuplets: Marik Cap, Hosni Cap, Anwar Cap, Nadia Cap, Menna Cap, Madiha Cap, Laila Cap, Eshe Cap, Sgira Cap, Beb Cap, Maibe Cap, Amen Cap, Sabah Cap, Urbi Cap, Bastet Cap, Masud Cap, Cleopatra Cap, Echidna Cap, Zuberi Cap, Anubis Cap *Argentinian vigintuplets: Diana Cap *Greek vigintuplets: Olivia Cap *English vigintuplets: Gardenia Cap *South African vigintuplets: Aaliyah Cap *Spanish vigintuplets: Monica Cap *Saudi Arabian vigintuplets: Mariam Cap *Chinese vigintuplets: Mulan Cap, Hao Cap, Ming-Hoa Cap, Li Ming Cap, Fang Cap, Kong Cap, Da-Xia Cap, Kun Cap, Jing-Wei Cap, Kang Cap, Ling Cap, Xi-Wang Cap, Mei-Lin Cap, Xiaoping Cap, Xin Cap, Zhong Cap, Yan-Yan Cap, Piao Cap, Jiao-Jie Cap, Zhu Cap *Russian vigintuplets: Kobe Cap, Anya Cap, Demetri Cap, Larisa Cap, Gawel Cap, Kilys Cap, Micro Cap, Orya Cap, Mylo Cap, Nadine Cap, Panas Cap, Ninja Cap, Vladimir Cap, Irina Cap, Pavel Cap, Jania Cap, Sashenka Cap, Laika Cap, Waclaw Cap, Yelena Cap *Icelandic vigintuplets: Anita Cap, Iris Cap *Australian vigintuplets: Cody Cap, Bindi Cap, Chameleon Cap, Rhythm Cap Future *Daughters-in-Law: Rita Fliany, Victoria Levine *Sons-in-Law: Corey Iconic-Todaro, Frank Spotlow-Garbiel, Ice Shiners, Aidan Jennings *Granddaughters: Clara, Marie and Giselle Cap Relationship Marci: His wife. They get along very well. Catherine: He gets along well with his adoptive daughter from France Cheyenne Bindi Sakura Tobias Mao Cody Chaka Kai Viki Ebba Tatu Malika Anton Godiva Verdez Takao Blake Teagan Hitomi Chameleon Shizuka Anna Mei Lin Febian Liam Lavena Aaliyah Amos Moses Kwan Julio Yoshi Mulan Ninja Yusake Fang Yukina Dennis: He pokes fun of Matthew for wearing glasses. Trivia *His favorite dish is Tatws Pum Munud, a popular dish in the Wales. Category:Husbands Category:Husbands from foreign countries Category:Adoptive Fathers Category:Adoptive Parents Category:People from UK Category:People Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:People with Eyeglasses Category:People born in 1994 Category:Parents